Meeting the Parents
by Tatsuyana
Summary: When Bloom meets Helia's parents, will they blast her out the palace, or will they accept her. One-Shot. Helia x Bloom.


Hello there. This is pretty much my first try on a Winx Club FF. Please enjoy.

Dislcaimer: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB.

Pairing: Helia x Bloom

Warnings: A little bit AU, Helia x Bloom

* * *

**Meeting the Parents**

Bloom was nervous as she waited at the front gate of Alfea. Her friends had already left to return to their families. They had a few days off and were allowed to visit their homes. Bloom didn't return home. Helia had asked her, if she would like to visit his home as the Specialists had vacation at the same time as the fairies. Bloom had talked it over with Vanessa and Mike, though she had neglected to tell them that Helia was more than a friend.  
Now she was waiting for Helia to pick her up. She wasn't nervous about spending a few hours with him alone; it was rather the fact that Helia was going to introduce her to his parents. She hadn't told her friends of their relationship yet as well. They thought she was staying a day longer at Alfea, before returning home.

"Hi, Bloom," a voice said from behind as strong arms wrapped around her waist. Bloom didn't need to turn around to know who it was.  
"I'm sorry I let you wait," Helia apologized, giving Bloom a kiss on the cheek.  
"It's alright. I didn't have to wait long," she responded, turning around in his arms to face him. Then she kissed him full on the lips, her arms encircling his neck.  
"Are you ready?" Helia asked, after they had broken apart. Bloom smiled and gave him an affirmative nod.

The pair went to Redfountain since they agreed to take off from there. Helia's uncle had already gone back to Naturia. Bloom knew Saladin of course, but no one actually knew about their relationship. Flora was the only one who knew that she had a boyfriend and Bloom had a hunch that her roommate and best friend suspected that it was Helia. If Flora knew she didn't show it.  
The flight to Naturia was going to take pretty long. They would arrive the next morning if there were no incidents. They were talking about different things and from time to time Helia explained to her how to navigate the ship. He had also taught her how to drive a hoverbike.

"Helia?" Bloom asked to get his attention. They had flown quite a time now and were lying on the night shift bed. Helia had activated the auto-pilot.  
"What is it?" He question, feeling something was up. Bloom hesitated to go on.  
"You can tell me," Helia encouraged her, pulling her into his arms. Bloom took a deep breath before telling him what was on her mind. She told him that she was nervous about meeting his family, that she was afraid of making a complete fool of herself and of what his parents would think about her, since she was the princess of a dead planet.  
Helia laughed softly, calming her down, and reassured her that everything was going to be fine. He had neither told his family who he was bringing along nor that he had a girlfriend. He knew it was going to be fine, even though his family was the royal family of Naturia. They weren't as narrow-minded, as most royal families were.  
They talked a little more, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Bloom was the first to wake up. A look at the alarm clock on the bedside table told her that it would take them two more hours to arrive on Naturia. She got up carefully, making sure she didn't wake Helia. She checked their coordinates to make sure they were on the right route. Then she started to prepare a small breakfast for the two of them.  
When she was finished she changed into her usual outfit and woke Helia by giving him a good morning kiss. Breakfast was rather silent since both of them were still a little tired. After breakfast Bloom decided to do the dishes while Helia changed as well.

When they arrived they were already being expected by two maids. Bloom's nervousness was back, though it wasn't as bad as the last time. She just hoped she wouldn't mess everything up. They stepped out of the ship and were greeted by the maids.  
One of them asked them for their luggage. Bloom took her luggage out of her pocket and enlarged it again. She had shrunken it before she had left her room at Alfea. She only had one light suitcase with her but it was much more comfortable when it was shrunken. One of the maids took Bloom's suitcase. The other one asked the pair to follow her.  
She led them into the castle, explaining that Helia's family just returned from a little trip. The nearer the meeting with his parents came the more nervous Bloom was. She tried to calm herself down. It only worked a little.

The maid stopped in front of a room, bowed and left them. Helia opened the door and gently pushed Bloom into the room.  
"This will be your room during your stay. My room is on the left side of this room," Helia explained. The room was beautiful. It was kept in blue colours and the furniture had a dragon design. Even the huge mirror looked like a dragon.  
"The room is beautiful. I love it," Bloom said, hugging Helia, and gave him a kiss. He gave her a loving smile. Then he asked her if she was ready to meet his parents. Bloom gulped, but nodded anyway. Helia had noticed this and reassured her that everything was going to be alright.

Helia and Bloom entered the throne room where Helia's parents and Saladin were already waiting for them. Bloom walked slightly behind Helia. The headmaster of Redfountain was standing on the left next to the king of Naturia, who was sitting on the left throne. His wife was sitting on the right throne. Saladin was surprised to see the young fairy from Alfea. The couple stopped in front of the small staircase in front of the thrones.  
"Father, Mother, Uncle. This is Bloom. She is a fairy from Alfea," Helia introduced her.  
"It's an honour to meet you, your majesties," Bloom said politely a formal bow accompanying her words.  
"Welcome to Naturia, Bloom," Helia's mother responded. "My name is Aspasia*. This is my husband, Pantheras**, and my brother-in-law, Saladin.  
"What is your relationship with this young fairy, son?" Helia's father asked. It didn't sound harsh. He was indeed just curious, since his son usually didn't take an interest in girls. He didn't mind that Bloom seemed not to be of royal blood. Bloom's nervousness became a little stronger again. Helia took her hand and massaged it gently to calm her down.

"Bloom is my fiancée," Helia responded without hesitation. The room was silent. It was quite a shock for his family. Bloom readied herself to be yelled at by her fiancé's family. It never came. Aspasia, Pantheras and Saladin came down and stopped in front of the pair.  
"I think there are a few things we need to talk about it," Aspasia said softly and mentioned for everyone to follow her. She led them into another room, which was smaller than the throne room. There was a small round table with five chairs around it. They all took a chair. The order was as the following in clock-wise direction: Helia, Bloom, Aspasia, Pantheras and Saladin.

"Well, Bloom. Please, tell us a few things about you," requested Aspasia gently with an encouraging smile. She had been aware of the girl's nervousness from the start. Since Helia had chosen her she had to be an interesting girl. Bloom cast a nervous look at Helia, who nodded to show her that it was alright.  
"I grew up on earth. I was adopted by a married couple. My true home is Domino, which was destroyed by the three ancient witches. My older sister Daphne sent me to earth, which saved me. When I was sixteen I found out that I'm a fairy by chance. In my first year at Alfea I found out that I am the princess of Domino. Since then I've been trying to find out more about my past. I am also the possessor of the Dragonfire," Bloom explained, loosing her nervousness as the talked about herself.  
She also told them the detail of how she found out about her being a fairy, her adventures at Alfea and finding out about her past. Helia was the one who told them how they met, how they became a couple and how he asked her to marry him.

"Bloom, please follow me," Aspasia requested as she stood up. "I would like to have a little girl talk."  
"Of course, you majesty," Bloom responded and stood up as well. She gave her fiancé a quick kiss and followed the queen. Aspasia led her outside into a beautiful garden. After a while they came to a little bench made of stone. The queen sat down and mentioned for Bloom to sit beside her.  
"Bloom, you are a very interesting girl. Helia never took any interest in girls. You are very special," Aspasia revealed to Bloom.  
"Thank you, your majesty," Bloom thanked her.  
"Call me Aspasia, dear. Our family isn't as narrow-minded and set on tradition as most royal families," Aspasia offered with a kind smile. With that the last bits of Blooms nervousness was gone and she let out a relieved breath.  
"You really love my son, don't you?" Aspasia stated, taking Bloom's hand into hers.  
"Yes, I do. He fascinated me from the very first moment I saw him. I didn't know he was a prince at that point in time. I'll always support him in his decisions," Bloom responded. "I love his soothing and calming voice. He always manages to get my spirits up when I am down. I need him because I love him."  
"I see. I would be really honored to have you as my daughter-in-law. I hope your relationship will last for eternity. I'm sure Pantheras and Saladin will give you their blessings as well," Aspasia said, laughing softly.

Meanwhile Helia was having a talk with his father and his uncle.  
"Bloom seems to be an interesting girl," Pantheras stated thoughtfully.  
"She saved Magix at the end of her first year. Without her we wouldn't have managed to defeat the three witches and the army of Decay," Saladin narrated.  
"This girl is full of surprises. I hope she will find her birth parents one day. Son, you have my blessing," the king said, patting his son's shoulder.  
"Thank you father," Helia said, sounding very happy.  
"Now go. I'm sure Bloom is already waiting for you," Pantheras laughed softly. Helia nodded and left the room in order to find his fiancée.

"Well then. I'll leave you. I am sure Helia will be here soon," Aspasia announced, giving Bloom a motherly hug. Then she stood up and left. Just when she left Bloom's sight, Helia appeared.  
He strode towards Bloom. He stopped in front of her and pulled his fiancée into a passionate kiss, his arms lingering around her waist. Bloom was too surprised at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. After a while they broke apart.  
"My father gave us his blessing," Helia told her, burying his nose into her hair.  
"So did your mother," Bloom responded, letting her head lean against his chest. They stayed like that in silence for a while.  
"Want to go to the beach?" Helia asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
"I would love to," Bloom replied seductively, hinting that she had something sexy planned for him.

* * *

*Aspasia is ancient Greek and derived from Greek ασπασιος (aspasios) meaning "welcome". This was the name of the lover of Pericles '

**Pantheras is ancient Greek and derived from Greek πανθηρ (panther) meaning "panther" (which is ultimately derived from the elements παν (pan) "all" and θηραω (therao) "to hunt"). According to some legends a Roman soldier named Pantheras was the father of Jesus.

I chose ancient Greek names for Helia's parents because his name is ancient Greek as well and means "sun" if I got it correct.

THE LEGENDS ISN'T MEANT TO OFFEND ANYBODY! I just found the names the most fitting ones of the ones I found. I also mainly chose them because of their translated meanings.

I hope you enjoyed reading it. Critique and Comments are always welcomed ^^


End file.
